Coming Home
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Fred is away and Daphne is alone, and waiting for him to come home. Rewrite of a previous fanfic; Welcome Back


Coming Home

Sitting on the living room couch, Daphne clutched a cushion to her chest. Tears fell from her eyes, dripping down her cheeks.

She'd hoped to cheer herself up by watching Jurassic Park but instead she turned the volume down and cried to herself.

Fred had gone to Florida with a few other detectives to bust a drug ring, which was rumoured to be selling to children.

He'd been gone for two weeks and he was due back tomorrow, but during their daily phone calls, he told her that he wouldn't be back for another week. She'd held back her tears for the last two weeks, listening him tell her how his day had been, but tonight she couldn't; she cried down the phone, making Fred cry too. "I miss you." She said. "I know, I miss you too, Daphne, I love you so much." He said. "I love you too." She said.

Two weeks ago

Buffalo Airport

Daphne, Fred and Ms Jones stood in the airport saying goodbye to Fred.

"Be safe." Ms Jones, said hugging her son, "I will mom." He said, hugging her back. "I love you." She said, "I love you too." He replied.

When he pulled away, he looked at Daphne and smiled sweetly, but Daphne couldn't smile; she cried.

Fred took her in his arms, "It's going to be ok, Daph." He whispered, lifting her off the ground, she buried her face into his neck, "Please don't go." She cried. "It's just two weeks, I'll be home before you know it." He said, reassuringly but Daphne shook her head. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, not ready to let him go yet.

"Freddie, please be safe." She said, kissing a spot on his neck. "I promise I will." He said, lifting her face up to his, he firmly pressed his lips against hers. She savoured the feeling of his lips against hers as he kissed her sweetly; she didn't want him to go, even if it was only for two weeks, it would be the longest they'd be apart in a long time.

He slowly pulled away, "Call me when you get there." She said. "I'll call you every night, I promise." He said, she smiled.

He kissed her forehead before he left to board the plane.

"He'll be fine, Daph." Ms Jones said on the drive home. "I know, but I worry about him." Daphne said. "I know, so do I." Ms Jones said.

Present Day

Daphne was excited to him tomorrow; she could hold him, kiss him and have their night together; she was grateful for the phone calls, but she'd much rather see his face.

After she and Fred finished their phone call, Daphne turned the TV on, Brooklyn-Nine-Nine was on, but she didn't want anything that reminded her of work; it had been a long two weeks and an even longer day at the office.

She quickly flipped through the movies and found Jurassic Park, she and Fred used to watch Jurassic Park all the time when they were kids.

She watched the first ten minutes before Ms Jones called and told her she'd just spoken to Fred and she was on her way to keep Daphne's company.

The movie finished; Daphne sat in the dark. Feeling lonelier than she had been in the last two weeks. She wanted to get a drink, but she didn't feel like getting up.

She heard the familiar sound of Ms Jones' car pulling onto the driveway next to her own car. Ms Jones had her own key, so she let herself into the house.

She sat on the couch next to Daphne. Daphne didn't get long well with her own mother, but Ms Jones was always there for Daphne and Fred, which Daphne greatly appreciated.

"Sorry I took so long sweetie," Ms Jones said, "The traffic from the airport was so bad."

"That's ok- wait from the airport?" Daphne asked, Ms Jones nodded, smiling. Seeing movement out the corner of her eye, she turned around and saw Fred standing in behind her.

"Freddie!" She squealed, jumping off the back of the couch and into his arms. Ms Jones laughed as she watched them.

"I'm here baby." He said softly as Daphne planted kisses all over his cheeks and his neck, he smiled as she did so.

"I thought you weren't coming back for another week?" She asked, as he put her down. "I was supposed to be coming back tomorrow but busting the drug ring was easier than we thought so we came back tonight." He said.

"Wait, why did you tell me you weren't coming back for another week?" Daphne asked. "I knew you were feeling crap about me being away, so I wanted to surprise you." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Did you know?" Daphne asked Ms Jones. "I did," She smiled, "I nearly told you once, but Fred was so desperate to surprise you." She said, proud of her son's sweet idea.

Daphne smiled at him; he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked as he pulled away, she shook her head. "Mom, are you hungry?" He asked. "I'm starving!" Ms Jones exclaimed, "Shall we order a pizza?" She asked.

"That would be amazing!" Fred exclaimed, as he and Daphne sat on the couch with Ms Jones.

THE END


End file.
